


6

by pagurian0062



Series: [SK]荒唐 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagurian0062/pseuds/pagurian0062
Summary: miu





	6

6

难得遇上令人舒适的晚风，Singto打开窗子，让凉爽的空气灌进屋子。

Krist就躺在他的床上，看起来有点难受但仍在平稳的睡眠之中。

没有想到Krist会放任自己醉成这样，Singto和Gun打了声招呼，把人带回了自己的住所。时隔四年第一次和Krist贴得这么近，Singto发现他是真的瘦了。 明明以前肉呼呼的，现在触到他的腰胯能摸到凸起的骨头。他背起Krist的时候这种感觉更强烈了，他不禁开始怀疑背上的人到底有没有好好吃饭。

Krist本来就皮肤白皙，在惨淡的月光下脸色更加的难看。他似乎很久没好好休息了，眼下的青紫色浓重得吓人，酒精造成的红晕让他看上去不太健康。整个人病怏怏地蜷着，眉头不安地拧动。

老实说Singto没料到Krist醉得那么快。按照他以前的酒量，他根本不至于意识溃散成这样。可是Krist不会装醉。他的小把戏也没有Singto看不破的。这只能说明他是真的很疲累，一点来自酒精的催化让他倒下了。

会遭到Krist的冷眼在Singto意料之中。他知道Krist爱恨分明，是真的受伤得厉害，才不想看到他。

如果抛开兄弟这层身份不谈，他们就是一对已经分手的恋人。Krist追问他提出分手的原因，他没有解释，就导致了真正的决裂。

在感情的事情上Singto比Krist冷静，不代表他的感情就比krist的要少。他已经自我拷问了这么久，尝试割舍这段关系，可是最后他还是回来了，答案不言而喻。

但他不确定Krist是怎么想的。有时候Krist太过固执，他只是想要一个答案，得到了就会心满意足地离开。Singto总是拿他没有办法，他控制不了Krist的情感，身为当事人却比围观者更加被动。

可能是一直以来给人看到的都是成熟的表象，让人误以为他对感情也能干干脆脆。Singto没有那么多自信，也并不果断，他还是和小时候一样，仅仅只是擅长忍耐。等到忍耐到了极限，他也是会变坏的。

过去都是Krist向他撒娇，向他索取，现在角色可能要变一变了。

毫不在意地跪在床边，Singto摩挲着Krist的嘴角。柔软温热，让他的冰凉的指尖都烫起来了。 

“Kit……抱歉。”

Singto喉结滚动，低头把嘴唇贴上去，舌尖撬开对方松弛的牙关，轻柔舔舐着。没有遭到什么抵抗，就逐渐变成深入的吮吸。 

Krist被吻得有些难受，无意识地皱起眉，但他的下巴陷在Singto的手里，能做的也只是配合着他的动作，分泌着咽不下去的唾液，发出一点模糊的呻吟。 

Singto一遍遍亲吻Krist张开的嘴唇，手指捏着他的胸脯，来回揉搓着直到把那隐藏的一点刺激得挺立。他从来就不认为自己温柔，温柔的人不会这么无耻地侵犯自己的弟弟。他的指尖留恋着富有弹性的触感，手下一层轻薄的布料已被拉扯的变形，勒出道道沟壑。

Krist就这么乖乖的给他抚摸，事实上他想要碰哪儿都没问题。已经醉死过去的人发出轻轻的哼声，哪怕是下流地抓揉他的屁股，他也不会有所抵抗。

如果是几年前，Krist也会这么乖，让他抚摸、亲吻，敞开怀抱紧紧包裹着他。

这可能有点疯狂，但他真的太想念他了。 肌肤相触的感觉仍然带着熟悉的颤栗，甚至比以前更加甜美。

Singto解开了手下的纽扣，把衬衫的下摆撩起来，手掌紧贴着Krist平坦的小腹，慢慢向下滑动，小心翼翼地揉搓。

Krist显然无法在这个过程中感到舒服，他太醉了，甚至于没办法硬起来，只能扭动着身体想要逃跑，整张脸都染着不健康的潮红，看起来很可怜。但Singto没打算放过他，抚摸他的动作甚至更急切了一些。他的手在Krist的裤子里锲而不舍地上下起伏，指尖摩擦着细小脆弱的裂口。

Krist的体温一向比他要高，他的掌心和嘴唇都因为Krist传递过来的热度而发烫。这么做也许太卑鄙了，但Singto并不害怕承担这一切的后果。

老实说他根本不在乎Krist是不是有了别的喜欢的人，口里的男朋友是不是存在，他只希望Krist记得，就算经历过最糟糕的决裂，有过各种各样放弃的念头，他们之间的事也永远不可能清清楚楚，永远都会藕断丝连。就算爱已经变成了恨，也可以让恨成为一生的动力。

Singto半个身子笼在Krist上方，洁白的牙齿轻柔地咬着他弟弟因为摩擦而逐渐呈现出红肿的嘴唇。这样的动作惹得Krist不断发出断断续续的气声，他像个不会呼吸的孩子，迷茫之中睁开眼睛。

他有一双很温驯的眼睛，棕色的眼珠，眼睑的线条是浑然天成的弧线，眼尾因为笑容会翘起来一点点。然而此时此刻他如同陷入黑暗的盲人，对于Singto的亲吻无动于衷。Krist并没有清醒过来，只是睁开他那双眼睛，让浓稠的水雾倾倒而下，落到Singto头上。

“别看。”

Singto抚摸着他的脸，把手附上去，挡住他没有焦点的视线。蝉翼般颤动的睫毛划过他的掌心，不客气地让它痒了一阵。

Krist实在是不能做出任何回应了，他完全的放松了下来，双眼紧紧闭合，呼吸缓慢又绵长。Singto考虑了很久，也只是脱去了Krist的衣服，属于青年的身体和过去相比有了更清晰的线条，肩膀宽阔，胯骨却是又小又窄，就这么硬挤进去，肯定会受伤到走不了路，红肿好几天，糟糕的话还会发烧。这也不是没有发生过，Singto记得最开始的时候他们真的什么也不懂，不知道要怎么用润滑剂，也没想过也要用安全套，场面总是很糟糕。Krist病恹恹地拉过几次肚子，他才学会用手指帮他留在身体里的东西引出来，那种潮湿又温暖到极致的感觉他从来没有忘记过。

Singto侧躺在Krist身边，搂着他的腰，知道他是真的睡着了，仍然出声诱哄，细细碎碎说着一些安抚的字眼，沿着他的侧脸落下亲吻。在裤子膨胀的性器并不好受，Singto咬紧牙齿，覆上Krist的手。

和他不一样，Krist的手柔软又细腻，过去学习乐器磨出的茧子消退了很多，因为醉酒的缘故散发着潮热。拉着他的手按到自己的裤子上，Singto的眼神也开始闪烁。做出猥亵自己弟弟的行为，真的谈不上是个好人。比起那个礼貌搭讪的人，他可差远了。Singto希望自己解开裤子的动作能不显得那么粗鲁，但他对Krist的情欲从来都是横冲直撞，让理智和克制都滚到一边待命。

属于Krist的温度触摸到他硬到发痛的阴茎，自然弯曲的手指松软地搭在柱身。Singto握着那只手，带着它开始上下摩擦。这一刻精神上的快感远大于肉体，他半个身体都悬在Krist上方，呼吸靠着他的颈窝。他几乎难以控制自己的力度，累积的兴奋从交错的手指之间渗出，让原本有些滞涩的动作流畅起来。Krist睡着的样子真的很可爱，他长得更加英俊了，但是圆钝的下巴让他看起来又不是那么的成熟，Singto觉得他很漂亮，不是说他像个女孩，他就是美国人嘴里常常念叨的pretty boy，何况在Singto眼里他就是最好的。

一切都是在轻薄的被子之下进行的，这种欲盖弥彰的掩饰改变不了这件事的性质。Singto甚至猜想Krist醒来发现了不对劲，会不会大闹一通说把他送进监狱。那还真是挺糟糕的，还是希望Krist念着他们的过往，对他宽容一点吧。怎么说他们曾经那么好，酒后乱性不能说是意外，对吗？直到登上顶峰的那一刻，Singto才放纵自己咬住Krist的肩膀。那是很轻的一口，顶多会留下粉红色的齿印，很快就会消失。Singto恋恋不舍地松开手，把自己的衣服也脱下来，随手扔到卧室门口和床下，然后才拉起被子，把自己和Krist裹起来。这画面有点像以前。他们以前也是睡在这张床上。

一开始Singto并没有觉得他们之间的关系有那么糟糕，真的没有。可能是他太年轻了，根本体会不到那一份重量，只是很模糊地知道这种感情应该是个秘密，尤其不能让大人发现。直到他逐渐发现自己的存在对于Krist的将来而言根本就是一枚定时炸弹，他才不得不开始思考到底是自私一点还是应该做出牺牲。

他不会是最受伤的那个人，最受伤的一定是Krist。他会天真又义无反顾地为了自己和父母争吵，事后又因为伤害到家人而懊悔，怕辜负了喜欢的人所以拼命委屈自己。Singto没办法承担这种后果，他真的没有能力保护Krist，他连自己的命运都把握不了。

找到父亲可能是那个时候发生的最好的事情。去美国这个决定很仓促，但对Singto来说是唯一能解决问题的出路。他有充分的理由离开，去独自审视自己和Krist之间的关系。这样没有预兆的分别难免会有阵痛，但如果不是一生的疾病，Krist会痊愈的。

Singto知道是自己太狠心了，他保持沉默，消极抵抗，好像这样就可以真的从Krist的世界里消失。他没有办法抹去心里的胆怯、犹豫，怕听到Krist多哀求一句就会被情感冲昏头脑，不顾一切地还是要回去。他只要不听、不看、不说，就还可以忍耐。

时间向他证明他错得有多离谱。五年真的已经是他能承受的极限。再多一秒他都待不下去。

除了Krist的身边他哪儿都不想去。

 

tbc


End file.
